A Flea For Me
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When a pesky flea named Sheryl Flea takes up residence in Minka's fur, it's up to the little pink monkey to get this pest to flee! Based on a Flintstone Kids episode.


**This story is based on an episode of Dino's Dilemmas from the Flintstone Kinds, entitled, "World War Flea." Please enjoy!**

It's a peaceable day in Downtown City. Inside the Littlest Pet Shop, Minka Mark is seated on the couch in the rec room, eating banana chips and watching her favorite TV show. An artist appears on the screen, painting a landscape. "And now, we paint a hap-py little tree by a hap-py little brook, and a flock of hap-py little birds flying through the air."

"Oh boy!" Minka exclaims excitedly. She just loved art shows!

Unfortunately, things weren't to remain smooth sailing for long; hopping up the front walk of the shop, a flea by the name of Sheryl Flea(1) hops up to the door and peeks through the mail slot. Spying Minka in the rec room, Sheryl's eyes grow wide. "Oh boy!" she exclaims in a high pitched voice. "Home Sweet Home! And a mighty fine meal as well!" She quickly hops through the mail slot and takes a diving leap onto Minka's back.

As she continues to watch the show, the little pink monkey suddenly feels a sharp itch in her back. "Huh?" She begins vigorously scratching, but the itch still persists. Curious, Minka picks up a nearby magnifying glass and quickly spots the flea on her back. "A flea!" she gasps. Sheryl promptly opens her jaws wide and chomps Minka. "YOW!" the little pink monkey squeals as she leaps into the air and tumbles off the couch. "Pesky flea." she grumbles as she begins scratching even more vigorously.

Seeking relief, Minka quickly dashes into the kitchen, nabs two wooden spoons out of a nearby drawer, and begins vigorously scratching her back with them. "I hope Mrs. Twombly won't mind." she silently muses with concern. Unfortunately, for all of her efforts, the itch still won't go away. Sheryl laughs derisively at the little pink monkey. "So, you want to play rough, do you?" says a now very angry Minka. "Well, that's certainly fine by me!" Minka then hurries over to the kitchen table and nabs a pepper shaker, then begins sprinkling pepper all over her back.

Sheryl sniffs, then lets out a massive sneeze that sends her flying off of Minka's back. "Pfew," the little pink monkey sighs. "That takes care of her." Seeing Sheryl hopping across the floor, Minka gets a stern look in her eye. "Oh no, you won't get away from me, pest!" She quickly nabs a nearby butterfly net and takes off after the escaping flea.

"Gleep!' Sheryl squeals as she rapidly hops across the floor and onto the arm of the couch. "Aha!" Minka exclaims as she quickly spies the flea. She makes a diving leap for the couch, but at the last minute, Sheryl hops away and Minka only succeeds in toppling the couch on top of her. "Oof." she groans, rubbing her sore head. Sheryl begins laughing derisively again, until she spots the little pink monkey crawling out from under the couch. "Uh oh..." Sheryl squeaks.

"So, you think you've gotten away, do you?" Minka scowls. "Well, I'll get the better of you, just see if I don't!" As the flea hops about the floor, Minka rapidly swings her net, but never quite makes contact. Suddenly, Sheryl disappears! "Huh?" Minka begins scratching her head in perplexity. "Where'd she go?" At this moment Minka begins to feel a sharp itch in her back again. "O-oh no," she exclaims, frantically scratching her back. "She must've gotten onto my back again!"

Miinka quickly rushes back into the kitchen and begins rapidly sprinkling pepper on her back again, but Sheryl quickly pinches her nose. The flea gives another laugh and chomps Minka in the back again. "YOW!" The little pink monkey leaps into the air again and begins rolling around the floor, scratching, scratching, and scratching. Nothing daunted, Sheryl then quickly builds a small house on Minka's back and goes inside.

The little pink monkey slumps to the floor in defeat. "Oh, _now_ how will I get rid of that flea? Nothing I try ever seems to work." Just then, she's hit with an idea. "Aha!"

Moments later, Minka traipses outside onto the front lawn, wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit and toting a beach blanket in her left paw. "Ahh," she sighs. "What a lovely day to catch some rays." She promptly spreads the blanket on the ground and lies down on it. As the hot sun beats down on Sheryl, the flea groans and begins sweating profusely. Seeing an opportunity, Minka then begins running through the yard at a clip, rushing through a patch of bushes. Brushing leaves out of her face Sheryl grimaces; suddenly, she gives a very audible gasp when she sees a mud puddle in the road ahead!

"Whooooooa, Geronimooooo!" Minka takes a rapid diving leap into the mud puddle and begins merrily rolling around in it. As she rises to her feet the house falls off of her back, much to Sheryl's dismay. Minka then grabs up a nearby trumpet and begins blowing it hard, nearly sending Sheryl flying. Sheryl has well and truly had enough by now; she hops off of Minka's back and takes off down the street at high speed. "This is a crazy place! I'm never coming back here again!"

The little pink monkey smiles contentedly as she watches the flea leave. "Well," she muses. "This must have been that flea's cue to _flee!"_

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Minka Mark-Kira Tozer

Sheryl Flea-Kelly Metzger

Painter-Brian Drummond

(1)Her name is based on that of Cheryl Germ, a character from Disney's Bonkers.


End file.
